Fake My Lies And Fix My Halo
by BloodyxxRomance
Summary: May's pregnant! And it's not as good as it seems! It could be her longtime lust Pride or her finally true love Patch. Plus, Selene finds out, Pride has a video tape and May forms a cocaine addiction. What happens when the newborn's hair turns out dark?
1. And So It Begins

She shook her head at the truth. If only she hadn't seen through her fling with Patch in his room earlier that week, she wouldn't feel like a slut-faced skank. _Damn! Hot damn!_ Her cravings weren't normal cause she wasn't hungry at all most of the time. She was late and she found the bathroom was her next home. She covered her eyes.

"Oh fuck, this _cannot _be happening!"

She curled up in fetal position and rocked herself, trying to forget what was happening here. She nodded to herself.

"Trudy went through it...Amber went through it and they are perfectly fine."

She nodded once more to herself feelingmore stupid

"Exactly...if only I knew what you were talking about"

She looked up and found Patch grazing over her.

"Patch...I think I might be..uh you know..."

He sat down next to her and nodded.

"I'm not so worried...I'll help you through everything. I promise."

She threw her arms around him and felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. Patch weakened and held her closely to him. He knew they have to make it through this. Its not as bad as she really thinks. But what the hell, he knew he loved her and that's all that matters, that is what will keep him from going to anywhere else.

"Patch...thank you...so much..."

He smiled and attempted to make her smile.

"Welcome. After all, you couldn't make this by yourself..."

Her eyes grew big. Pride. Oh no. She shook her head, not wanting to get into it. Since she's so sure it's Patch's...


	2. News, Hints and Time Being

May woke up the next morning feeling horrible. She rolled around in her "bed",which was just a mattress with a pillow and blanket, she sighed and decided to drag herself out of her room. Its been two weeks since her intercourse with Patch, plus she was late. A week late. She knew what the next part was, morning sickness. Though she didn't feel so morning sick. She moved herself to the table and watched Selene smile at her, happily. _Why are you so happy?_ She sat in an empty chair and closed her eyes.

"Something wrong May?"

May shook her head and laid her head on the table, mumbling.

"Well, I made eggs and toast! We're lucky today! We had just enough for everyone to have at least a piece of toast."

Selene put a plate right in front of May. May looked at it in horror as she smelt the smell of food and felt immediately sick. She covered her mouth and ran straight to the bathroom. Pride grazes everyone who was in the kitchen with his presence and gets pushed back to get out of May's way.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with her? Your cooking isn't that bad."

Selene playfully pushed his shoulder.

"She didn't look too good to begin with...I'm kinda worried."

Pride's smiled faded slightly, but he plastered a fake one.

"Really? Uhm...let's just eat. Yum. I haven't had toast and eggs in forever."

Selene looked at him, suspicious but served him May's untouched plate.

May curled up in a ball, shakily, on the bathroom floor. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She clenched her legs and shook her head. It really had been two weeks since her and Patch but it also had been two weeks since her and Pride also. Uh oh. She felt so much like a slut. She slammed her fist on the floor.

"How the fuck can this happen to me!"

"It shouldn't be so bad..."

She looked up and saw Patch leaning on the doorway. She attempted to pull herself up but she felt incredibly sore.

"Don't try too hard. You're going to hurt yourself. Here."

He offered his hand, which she hesitated to take at first but gave in.

"Lean on me, I'll help you to your room."

She nodded weakly and leaned on Patch. She never really noticed but Patch was actually quite strong. He held her on his side with such ease. She would feel horrible if it wasn't his. This thing she'd have to carry around in her womb for nine months. She glanced at him and lowered her head, Why did she feel like crying? Patch smiled at her, he wasn't taking this too bad. He must feel so secure. So...sure. She took a second look at him and half-smiled. He never looked so handsome. Even when they were making love he never looked so good as he did right now. She gripped his shirt and closed her eyes, as he walked steadily for her. He managed to get to her room and placed her gently on the bed.

"Okay. I'll bring you some water, a towel and some of the fluids that would help you relax okay? Then you can sleep and I'll-"

"Patch...please, will you stay with me?"

He looked at the ground and looked back up at her.

"Seriously? Well..I uh...sure."

He nodded at sat on the bed as she laid her head down on the pillows. He never experienced anything like this before, really. He saw it once when he was in 5th grade in a movie. It scared the hell out of him but he felt that he would be quite the father. His thoughts were interrupted when the half asleep May held his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her fingertips.

(Flashback)

"M-May...I never really...uh..."

She pressed her finger against his lips, shushing him and pushing him against the wall.

"I'm sure you'll be just...fine."

She held his hands down and pressed her body against his, kissing his neck and sending off her vibrations to him.

"Uhn...M-May..."

He felt her fingertips graze to his pants and...

"Patch..are you awake?"

Patch woke up with a start, feeling sore himself. He heard a muffled giggle.

"You had a nice dream, Patch?"

May looked at him and giggled once more. He half-nodded and half-shook his head, he then realized that he was in her bed, let alone half naked.

"Oh Jesus! May what-? How-? How am I like this?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask your friend.."

She looked down at the tent that his member made out of the sheets.

"Oh shit!"

He covered himself quickly as he let himself settle.

"Uhm...May nothing...I mean we can't...your...sick..."

She shook her head, smiling.

"No, we didn't have sex last night. Though you seemed quite happy when I looked over at you right before you fell asleep..May I ask? What where you dreaming of?"

He remembered his flashback of their "scene" in his room. He shook his head.

"I don't remember."

She looked at him and threw her pillow at him.

"You liar! Was it good? Was I in it?"

He laughed and held his hands over his head.

"Why should I tell you if you were in it? What if I told you that you weren't? Would you get mad? Huh?"

He tickled her sides as she gave off a really loud squeal.

"Stop it Patch! That tickles!"

She pushed him off and he gripped onto her arm, pulling her on top of him. He felt himself turn a faint red.

"Uhm...sorr-"

He was quickly cut off by the taste of her lips. Her kiss wasn't so rushed as it was two weeks ago. Her kiss was steady and soft, as if it was taking in his passion for her. She paused and he kissed her lips once more and more toward her jaw line. She smiled as she let him take-over her, his kisses sweet and passionate.

"May...I lo-"

"Okay May, breakfast is ready-!"

Selene opened the door to find Patch on top of May, the sheets twisted around them and made them look nude. She closed the door quickly.

"Uhm...when your done in there, breakfast is ready..."

She hurried into the kitchen and let out a very audible laugh. Patch looked at the door and sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going..."

He was just about to get up off of May when she pulled him back on her.

"She said when we're done we can go.. So what were you about to say?"

He shook his head and actually got off of her but felt himself lay backwards on her bed.

"You don't have to hear it right now.."

She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes I do...tell me...right now."

She kissed his chest and snuggled up to him.

"May..."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Patch.."

"May, I love you."

She opened her eyes quickly and paused, shocked for a moment. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She felt the same way, she knew she did. So why was it so hard?

"Patch...I-"

She was interrupted by a pounding on the door. A distorted voice that belonged to familiar male yelled on the other side.

"Come ON! Your breakfast is getting cold! Hurry up!"

Pride pounded on the door after hearing Selene yell and laugh about Patch and May. He was trying not to let his jealous seek through his voice or his pounds on the door.

"Come on, come one, come on, come on, come on-!"

May and Patch opened the door, Patch's arm around May's shoulder and smiled at Pride.

"Morning Pride!"

May looked away from Pride and nodded.

She looked up and saw Pride eye to eye...

(Flashback)

"P-Pride..."

She bit her lip and gripped onto the bed post. Pride was lifting her back and pressing her body against his, grinding. She softened her moans as he took her slower. She felt wrong and she knew that Selene was out to another tribe, but the pleasure surging through her told her to tell him not to stop. Her heart was racing and her mind was going ballistic.

"Oh...Pride..."

He really didn't need to tell her to quiet down, his motions were enough. He caressed her hair and looked her in the eyes. She stared back for a little while and felt her eyes rolling back...

His eyes lost contact as she felt Patch tugging gently at her. They walked to the kitchen, Patch feeling better than ever with a huge grin on his face and May sinking lower in and feeling more guilty, though she did quite a good job hiding it.

"Look who is here after..."

Selene looked at the clock.

"Two minutes after twelve! And I came for you at eleven thirty-five!"

"Chill Selene...we were talking..and we have some news..."

Patch nodded and smiled happily.

"It didn't look like talking when I came in..."

May rolled her eyes and watched Pride walk into the room with his arms crossed.

"So what's the news Patch?"

Trudy walked in her hair wet obviously from a bath.

"I never hear news anyways..So here I am!"

Trudy nodded and smiled.

"Okay! Uh...do you want me to tell them?"

He whispered over at May who nodded and fake smiled.

"Anyways, the news is that May...is pregnant!"


	3. What The Hell Is Wrong?

"She's what!"

Pride busted out. Selene stared at him for a couple of seconds and turned to May joyfully.

"May! I'm so happy for you! Patch is going to be great dad!"

Trudy jumped and grinned.

"I can't believe it! You have to tell me everything!"

Patch smiled and looked at May who wore a fake smile like a mask. She eyed him when Trudy had turned away and motioned to her room while mouthing the word "talk". Patch nodded and took May's hand.

"Uhm...me and May have to go for a little while. We need to discuss some stuff but we'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Trudy smiled and waved. Selene nodded and shooed them. When Patch knew they were out of site he looked at her.

"Is it me?"

May looked at him and shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! No Patch of course not!"

Patch sighed and removed his glasses...

(Flashback)

He felt her fingertips reach his pants and he pushed himself back, trying to move away.

"May...I never have...well you know..."

She kissed his lips parting her lips and taking his tongue in. She closed her eyes and ran her hand up his shirt. Patch let out a moan/sigh as she unbuttoned his pants with the other. _This is it._ He thought inside his mind. _This is really it._ He paused her kiss and removed his glasses...

He looked back and felt himself turn red at his memory.

"Patch? Hellooo? Earth to Patch."

He shook his head and put his glasses back on.

"Sorry May...I was..."

"Thinking. I know...What are we going to name it?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and shook his head. _What the fuck is this!_ He sighed.

"That's it? Names?"

May nodded, acting as if it were important. There was no way she can really tell Patch that she screwed Pride. To tell herself the truth, Pride screwed her, in a forceful way. Come to think of it, Pride was her first. She was just addicted to sex for a little while afterwards...and then Patch. Patch was so..innocent. Se knew she needed him there and now.

"...I don't know maybe James if it's a boy sounds better then Nicholas. Don't you think?"

May snapped back to reality and nodded at Patch.

"Yeah...James..Nicholas...how about both?"

"Uh...sure. Sounds great. I guess..."

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. He kicked at the ground softly. She walked away to her room and shut the door. There is no way she wants to talk to him right now. She sighed. She was just like Pride now, wanting an easy fuck. Someone so easy and innocent. Someone who would get addicted to it afterwards, even if it was two guys it didn't really make a difference. She fucked Patch just because she couldn't get enough of Pride afterwards. He didn't want her, but Patch does. And he is what made all the difference.

"May..I'm sorry...I think of the most stupidest names...ever."

Patch walked into her room and sat on her bed were she also sat at. She looked at him as he pushed his hair out of his face and placed his hands on his knees. _Patch..._She thought. _You never look so good as you do right now._ He ran his hand over his hair and smoothed his hair. It had grown longer and it was a really nice look for him, the over the eyes look.He stoppedwith wearing loose clothing and wore more of the clothing that Pride didn't wear too much. Which pretty much a pair of jeans and his small shirts.

"May please don't be mad at me...my names are really just..."

May kissed his lips once.

"It isn't about the names anymore...this is about you and me.. I want you.."

She kissed his lips again and moved more on him, her hand moving on his knee to his thigh to his groin area.

"May...what about the baby? Can't you cause...uh...like...uh...a...defection?"

His words slowed down and his breath grew heavier. If she kept rubbing the same spot as she is, he would feel like he's going to explode. _She's not stopping...Oh fuck she's not stopping..._He let out a shaky sigh. Her hands are traveling fast, too fast. He hasn't noticed that she was rubbing the outside of his pants anymore, she was in for the real thing.

"M-m-May...Jesus..."

She shushed him was on top him, him pantless and her fully clothed. Until she had her shirt...on the floor. He isn't noticing anything anymore. He started to panic, what if his mind travels when he gets laid! He decided to snap back to reality and take it very slow. More like take her slow, like she isn't right now. At this moment. And he still isn't noticing. What the hell is wrong with him? He's going to another dimension while the girl he is in love is trying to make love to him! While she's pregnant too! Talk about hormones. He stood very still and let her go with the flow. Soon after a while they were full frontal. There she was having a hell of a time and there he is saying nothing and doing nothing. She was moving slowly on him, her eyes closed and drowning out everything but her movements and her soft moans. Patch decided its not really a time to say he wasn't interested in this too bad, in fact, he can't feel anything at all. He can't feel her even pushing and moving and riding on him. He felt no mood and no interest.

"May..."

She kept her eyes closed and kept moving.

"Mmmm...say my name again Patch..."

"May...please..."

She pushed her paces and let out a yelp.

"M-May..."

He closed his eyes. The feeling was coming back, and fast. Full speed, faster and faster and faster and hit him. Literally. May just slapped him in the face. And she just did it again.

"May stop...that hurts..."

She arched her back and kept pushing herself on him. _Is she screaming? What the hell is going on? Oh yeah..I'm in an intercourse.._He sighed, though it came out more like a moan. He keeps forgetting. She's pretty much is going on this by herself. He attempted to make her seem like she doing a good job when he can't still feel anything. _I should just let go.._He nodded at himself and let himself go. Then he heard her scream again, what is he doing wrong? He felt himself weaken like he did...two weeks ago...Did he just..release himself? That's what got her pregnant in the first place! _This is the last time I trust my instinct_..He thought and realized May isn't going to stop and that she is quite abusive too. She just slapped him harder this time. Was it really so much pain that she is giving it back? Or was it pleasure? He didn't know anything anymore. He just wanted this to stop, he wanted her to stop having sex with him right now and he wanted her to stop hitting him._ I probably have a red mark on my face!_ He shook his head and closed his eyes, going into another dimension and giving up on his act to stay focused right there.

"Patch I fucking love you!"

His eyes wandered toward her and in another direction. He cleared his throat and pretended he knew what was going on.

"I fucking love you too...just not right now.."

He mumbled the last few words and felt her finally slow down. Whoa, he felt her slow down. And the pleasure is striking him slowly and increasingly. Why is she stopping? I'm not finished!

"Mmmm...Patch I'm exhausted..."

She got up off him and spread herself on the bed.

"No way! We're not done! We're just starting!"

"How the hell can you keep going? I'm so tired..."

He shook his head and felt his mood up and rising._ You are going to love this._ He put himself on top with her, pinning her hands and pushing himself. He was right, May did love it. For a while after all, Patch lost himself once more and didn't come back for a good five minutes.

"Move! Come on Patch! I can't do this by myself! What happened!"

He moved off her and to the side of the bed.

"May I can't do this right now..."

"Why? It was so good-!"

"It was only for 30 minutes..."

"So! Its about quality not quantity!"

Patch sighed and rubbed his face.

"May, just not right now.. I just don't know okay?"

May looked him in anger and weakness. She sighed and placed her hands on her face.

"Am I really that boring? Did you just zone out through this whole thing? Am I really just not _here_ with you?"

Patch sighed and closed his eyes. _Actually I did zone out. But not intentionally._ He shook his head.

"No...no May. No! It's just.. I'm not in our mood right now okay? I'd just feel better if we fell asleep and consider each other in the morning. I want to feel this..or what was...right now, but I feel as if...I didn't exist at that very moment. That is all."

May sighed and got into her sheets, pulling over them over her head. Patch opened his eyes and looked back at her. He decided it was time for him to sleep.

"Go."

Patch looked at her.

"Leave. Go sleep somewhere else tonight".

Patch softened his look and shook his head.

"May...but I-"

"Just go !"

He stood up from her bed and got just slightly dressed. No one in the Mall was awake right now so it was quite alright for him to even go streaking in the Mall. He ran his hand over his bangs. _What the hell is wrong?_ He dragged himself to his room and closed the door. Meanwhile, Selene stood behind a corner, watching Patch's moves and even watched them earlier that night.

"Time for payback to you May...If you fuck Pride and Patch, so can I."

Selene headed for Patch's bedroom and stood outside his door. Patch laid in his mattress thinking, but only thinking. One of his arms tucked underneath his head and the other spread out like his legs. The room was rather hot so Patch laid in his boxer shorts and with no blanket.

" Whydo you screw up? Why am I such a screw up?"

Patch laid still for a couple of seconds until he heard his door open.

"Its not that you _screw_ up, it who your _screwing_."

Selene walked into his room, uninvited. Patch suffered to get under his available blanket but found himself just scrummaging around.

"S-Selene...uh...isn't time for me...to uh...Did I forget to do something?"

Selene shook her head and sat on his mattress very close to him.

"Patch, Patch, Patch...you just don't see. I'm here cause I want you. I want to be with you right now. Come here..."

Patch backed himself away from Selene, but found himself lip-locked and immobilized. _What the _hell_ is happening?_


	4. Sweet Revenge And The Video Tape

Patch shook her off and pushed heroff gently.

"Uh..Selene...Pride is going to kick my ass..."

She bit her lip and kept moving toward him. Patch moved farther each time she attempted to move closer.

"Not if he doesn't find out.."

"But I have May...she's having my kid..."

Selene let out an irritated sigh. _Why is he so hard to get to?_ She pounded her fist on his mattress and Patch jumped slightly.

"Are you so sure it's yours? Are you _really_ so sure?"

Patch never really thought of that. He felt himself in quite a sticky situation, either that it was his perspiration against his found blanket.

"She said that I was her first-.."

"Your not even close! Not even close Patch! Do you think she'd be that good if you were her first?"

He looked at her shocked.

"And how the hell do you know this Selene? Where the fuck do you get your information, you goddamn stalker!"

Selene sighed and rubbed her forehead, mumbling some stuff.

"Selene! I asked you something!"

"She fucked Pride and it's on a video tape. I saw it by accident. The video tape was under Pride's bed while I was cleaning it. And it had 'My Love Life, Screwed' on it, so I was curious."

Patch stared at her.

"Bull-!"

"Don't believe me? Here."

Selene handed him a videotape from her robe pocket.

"Watch it. You won't believe what you'll see..."

She headed out the room and closed the door. Patch stared at the untouched video tape for quite a long time as if it would do a trick if he did long enough. He finally reached over and picked it up quickly. He dropped it soon after on the floor. His heart was pounding with curiosity and shame. He picked up his clothes and put them on fast. After his clothes were on and he found himself comfortable on the floor, he took the video tape and held it in his sweaty palms. He let out a deep sigh and stood up.

" Let's see this..piece of shit."

He left his room and went sneakily to a room with the computer, a tv and some of Mouse's and Sammy's toys. He took the video tape and slid it into the VCR. His heart was throbbing in his throat and he pushed play...

The tape started out with Pride fixing the camera slightly and smirking. He adjusted it to a perfect view over the bed and a perfect obvious hiding spot. A couple minutes of nothing but an over shot of the bed and there was laughter, giggling, and someone's shirt thrown over the bed. The back of a girl's head shows up for a split section, then some muffled moaning and a small yelp. A girl's voice is heard slightly.

"Pride...Selene...shows up?"

"(Mumblings...distorted) Don't care...us...shhh...uck me..."

The girl comes clear into view pulling Pride on the bed with her. The girl kisses Pride full on the lips and sits him on the side of the bed afterwards. The face of the girl isn't shown just the back of her head. She undoes his pants and kisses him several times on the lips while whispering something that makes Pride smirk. She kisses his neck and upper chest as she sinks lower and kisses his abs. His smile turns into a grin as she does lower and takes off his pants and boxer shorts. She goes down on him and moans, yells and a very happy Pride get louder. After she goes up a loud noise is made and she turns in the direction of the camera getting a very clear shot of the girl's face. It is May!

"What...that!"

"Its okay...thing fell..."

He grabs her and throws her on the bed. May looks shocked but yet looks defenseless in her situation. Pride pulls her into a kiss that lasted a very long time. Before time goes he pulls off her clothes, though hard to see through the angle of the camera, Pride pushes her up deeper in the bed as a long moan goes out of nowhere.

"Pride..."

May bites her lip and grips onto the bed post. Pride is pushing her body harder against hers and shushes her when what is heard to be a slight yelp. Sooner, her moans soften and its just Pride taking her slower.

"Oh...Pride..."

She sighed, breathing deeper as what seemed they stared each other for a long time. Soon enough, May closes her eyes and goes into an orgasm. After a few minutes into the orgasm, the tape stops...

Patch stared at the screen and looked down at his pants. He was furious but yet had a very throbbing member. What is he thinking? _What am I thinking! May just got banged by another guy and I'm fucking horny!_ He closes his eyes and rubshis eyes. He takes the tape out of the VCR and puts it in his pocket as much as he hated Pride and May so much. He slammed his fist on the VCR. Wait. What if the baby May was having wasn't his! He put the tape back in and rewinded it. The date was a three days before her and him. What if it isn't his? He felt his heart sink and his palms get sweaty. He put the tape out of the VCR once more and back into his pocket. This was enough for him. He headed straight for his room feeling fury and vengeful. He closed the door and threw the tape against the wall. His eyes dart around his room, hoping to bash his head in somewhere.

"Horrible isn't it?"

Patch turned around and Selene already had snuck into his room, while he was in it! He looked around quickly and back at her.

"Why...how?"

Selene walked around for a bit and sat on his bed.

"I asked myself that too...Why would Pride do this to me? I thought he loved me and he fucks that whore."

Patch cringed when she referred to May as a whore.

"Don't act like she's not. You know she is. She said that you were her first. Like I said before, your not even close. I heard there's more of them too. But with different boys from our tribe."

He rubbed his forehead.

"What do I do...what to do?"

He closed his eyes and Selene stared at him. She could see why Patch was often adored by lots of people. He had a certain innocence and weakness vibes. His hair was so gently placed over his face and she caught herself staring. _Enough of this,_ she thought, _I came here for one reason. Revenge._ Selene nodded to herself and pulled on her fake tears. Patch watched her for a couple of seconds.

"I couldn't believe he actually did this behind my back. And I thought me and May were friends! She back-stabbed me! Everyone back-stabs me!"

She cried louder and Patch looked around, defenseless. He looked at her again and placed an arm around her.

"Uhm...Selene I can't say it'll be okay but I'm suffering this too-,"

Selene lips pressed ferociously against his, cutting him completely off his sure-to-win paragraph. He panicked at first but then gave in to Selene's very wanting and sexual vibes. _Oh fuck, why me?_ He placed his arms gently around her taking her in on him. Her body against his felt nothing like he had felt before, sweet and affectionate. And it got better too, they both could feel it. Soon enough, clothes were coming off and flesh was touching other flesh. Bodies sweaty, hearts pounding, and a small sense of nervousness. Selene, being on the bottom, ran her nails along his back as he caressed her breasts and kissed her neck. She let out escaped moans yet got irritated hat he was taking her way too slow. She flipped him over quickly and them both also being nude, she rubbed herself against him.

"Patch...do you want me..now?"

He took in deep breaths and nodded slowly, eyes closed.

"Y-Yes...Selene...God Yes!"

Pleasure surging as she allowed him to enter her, more sweat and movements making it much easier to move on him. Patch let out the deep breaths he stored in his lungs and let this moment sink into his head. Selene moved slowly back and forth on him, placing her hands on his bare chest and going faster. Patch placed his grip onto her hips as she roughened her paces and made them long and hard. Patch couldn't help but think of what he was doing. He was screwing his relationship with May, by _screwing_ Selene. He thought once more about this. _What if she is having my kid? But still..she fucked Pride. I hate him. I hate them._ He grinded his teeth_, I'm such a fake. Do I really think that fucking someone else is going to fix what May did? I'm practically like her now.._ He sighed and shook his head.

"Selene...this isn't a good idea..."

She smirked and stopped in a matter of seconds.

"It wasn't supposed to be in the first place, Patch."

She climbed off him and in an instant starting redressing. Patch stared at her.

"How can you act like it's not a big deal. We're practically like them now. What we did is not going to make things better, Selene."

She began button her shirt and paused, looking directly at him.

"I know its not, I'm not stupid. Besides I'm not doing this because what Pride did to me. And don't get the wrong idea either. I don't like you or anything. I just wanted some late night fun and after the thing Pride put up in the kitchen this morning, it didn't seem like he wanted any fun. Or with me at least that is. To tell you the truth, I never liked you at all. But your such a good little participant."

She pinched his cheek and smiled. Patch looked at her disgusted.

"I can't just say no to such an innocent little boy. With quite an enjoyable friend too."

She winked at him and walked out to the door way. She turned at the last minute and smiled.

"I won't say you were the best but I think I enjoyed you more than Pride. After all, he is used up."

Patch's stomach twisted and he felt as if he has went into a downward spiral. _What was I thinking?_ He got under his covers and sighed. He rubbed his neck and shook his head. _Bitch. That bitch._ He never really liked Selene either. Her happiness, her smiles..all too fake. All too goody-goody. He shut his eyes, not able to sleep. _I hate revenge... _


End file.
